Rudy the Red Nosed Santa
This is only a brief summary. For more information, please visit the Rudy the Red Nosed Santa page at Bully Wiki. Rudy the Red Nosed Santa is a storyline mission in Chapter 3 of ''Bully: Scholarship Edition''. Mission Summary Jimmy Hopkins approaches Rudy, who is smoking while sitting on an old toilet in a shabby, made-out-of-garbage Santa's Workshop in an alley in Bullworth Town. Behind Rudy is a spray-painted wall, inviting children to come sit on Santa's lap. The decorations are all old Christmas decorations that have been thrown out. Rudy greets Jimmy as his 'favorite little helper', and offers him a cigarette, but then remembers that 'little goody two-shoes doesn't smoke'. Ignoring the mocking comment, Jimmy asks Rudy what he is doing, telling him that the setup does not look like a workshop. Rudy agrees, telling Jimmy that they have to fix it up. He tells Jimmy to go look through the trash for ornaments or anything that sparkles, as it is a 'classy operation'. Jimmy sarcastically replies that Rudy's whiskey breath and weird manner just scream 'Christmas spirit' to him. Rudy agrees, but adds that the work-shop needs to match the part as well. Jimmy agrees to help him. He sets out to look for trash that sparkles in Bullworth Town, and finds five packages. After picking up two, two elves and a dog begin chasing him. Jimmy has the option of beating up the elves and kicking the dog, or simply running away from them. After Jimmy picks up four packages, more elves come after him. Jimmy brings the junk to Rudy, who congratulates him. He declares that they are ready to open up for business, and asks if Jimmy brought a camera, because the elves let him down this year. Jimmy is not surprised, but tells Rudy not to worry because he did bring a camera. Rudy tells him to go into position to be the photographer and make them rich. The children act very out of character in this mission, and their speech files were marked as 'Generic Kids'. Pedro is first to sit on Rudy's lap. He demands a skateboard from him, with flaming skull decals. Jimmy's goal is to take a picture of each child when they are behaving. After Pedro is Sheldon, who complains about never getting what he wants. Gloria is next, and she tells Rudy she wants lots of presents this year for Christmas, how much she likes him, and how good she has been this year. After is Melody, who talked about a 'green-progressive lifestyle'. Last is Karen, who accused Rudy of smelling of horse feces and alcohol. She demanded a "Super Pretty Pony Princess Playset". After Jimmy takes all five photos, Rudy cheers about how he hasn't seen this much money since his 'days at the track'. Jimmy asks him about this, but Rudy tries to relate it to reindeer games. He then says he may be able to catch the last race, gives Jimmy is share, and walks off much straighter than a drunk bum usually would. Video Walkthrough Category:Chapter 3 Category:Missions Category:Scholarship Edition Exclusive